Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde: The Twilight Adaptation
by Choco-Covered-StrawBerries
Summary: When Bella and Edward go to see the Broadway musical Jekyll and Hyde, they find that they are transformed into the two main characters, JekyllHyde and Lucy! Can they escape before their fates match that of Hyde and Lucy? Full summery inside, BellaXEdward


**A Note from the Author**: HELLO EVERYONE!! D Well, I have to say, I haven't written a story on fan fiction in a while (the last one I kinda abandoned… oops…), and I'm not the most reliable person to expect updates from, so I apologize in advance for when I don't update.

ANYWAY. This story came to me when I was listening to my iPod and reading Twilight. One of my favorite songs, "Dangerous Game," from Jekyll and Hyde came on, and the image of Edward being Hyde and Bella being Lucy entered my mind. So, hello story idea!!!

I hope all of you enjoy this story! I know I will enjoy writing it! D

**Summary/Plot**: When Bella and Edward see the Broadway musical "Jekyll and Hyde," they find that they are thrown into a real life version of the musical, Bella being the whore Lucy and Edward being the main character Jekyll/Hyde. As they try to escape from this hellish world, their attraction soon takes on a whole new level. Can they escape before their fate matches the fate of Jekyll/Hyde and Lucy?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR JEKYLL AND HYDE. I really wished I owned Jekyll and Hyde, because I would bring it back to Broadway and make it better and sexier than ever.

ENJOY!!

Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde: The Twilight Adaptation

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Bella's POV**

The foul smells of New York City caused my nose to wrinkle as Edward and I climbed out of the train station. I looked to Edward and saw his nose was wrinkled as well. Well, when you're a vampire and your nose is super sensitive, the city _must_ have a horrible effect to your nose. He looked back at me a forced a smile.

"You going to be okay?" I asked him as he took his hand in mine. We proceeded to walk through the cold, gloomy streets of the city, bumping into people this way and that. He shuddered at one point when a truck emitting foul fumes passed our way. I grabbed his arm in an attempt to steady him, but he only chuckled.

"I'll be fine, Bella," he said, his golden eyes beginning to simmer under his long eyelashes. A blush crept up onto my cheeks, and I saw a grin form on his flawless lips. He tugged my hand and we continued to walk.

"Where are we going again?" I asked as we crossed the street, being careful to watch for oncoming cars.

He rolled his eyes and said, "How easily we forget, my dear…" we crossed another street and continued to walk. With Edward leading the way, we were able to swiftly and quickly move through crowds, with me only bumping into about fifty people instead of one hundred and fifty.

"We're going to see the Broadway musical, Jekyll and Hyde," he continued. He then stopped as the road in front of us filled with speeding cars. I looked away from him and at the scenery and smiled. We were at Times Square now, and I took in the billboards advertising Broadway shows, the signs to glamorous restaurants, and the tons and tons of people talking on cell phones and tourists taking pictures.

Edward looked at my face and saw my amazement at this new and interesting place. He then wiped a lock of hair off of my cheek, causing my face to turn pink. Our eyes met, and for a moment the busy streets came to a halt. Our heads proceeded to move closer together, and I could feel his delicious hot breath on my warm lips. Finally, after much hesitation, our lips met.

If there was anything that could be against the law, it would be how Edward's lips felt on mine. I felt my whole body relax into his, and I felt sheer bliss. We both forgot ourselves in our kiss, only concentrating on the sensations of having one another in each other's arms.

And the moment would have been perfect, if someone hadn't had yelled very rudely, "GET A ROOM!"

Edward and I separated, my face turning red, and his gold eyes narrowing at the stranger's voice's direction. Before Edward could do anything he would regret, I said, "Come on Edward, let's go…"

He growled, took my hand, and kept walking.

Now I know why he never lived in New York City; his patience was too thin for him to ever come into contact with other human beings.

"Oh, look Edward! There's the theater!" I exclaimed, pointing towards it with my finger.

He turned his head and saw it too and grinned with me. We were both estatic to see this show. You see, we had seen an advertisement of the show on TV and had really wanted to see the show. The next day, Alice had given us front row tickets to see the show on the coldest and gloomiest day in New York City. So, after a two hour flight to New York and Edward attempting to read the Subway train lists for an hour before I asked for directions, we had made our way into the city to see Jekyll and Hyde.

Edward took my hand and led me towards the Plymouth Theater **(AN1)**. We waited on line for a few minutes, handed in our tickets, and proceed to enter the theater. We examined the interesting architecture, and before we knew it, we were nearing the stage and our center front row seats.

I gasped when I saw the stage, amazed at the magic of it all. Edward only chuckled next to me and said, "Come on, sweetheart, let's sit before the show starts."

I nodded and said as we walked, "It's so amazing how these people are able to bring a story to life!" I picked up two Playbills and handed one to Edward, my eyes examining the cover and intricate design of the Playbill.

Edward nodded in agreement and took the Playbill from me. We sat down and we both began to read and have small talk. After ten minutes of reading and waiting, the lights darkened.

I grinned as the music began to start and turned towards Edward. My grin vanished when I saw his golden eyes narrow and his lips curl over his teeth. His whole body became tense, and he seemed to be struggling in his seat.

"Edward?" I whispered. My eyes examined him until a gasp spilled through my lips. Edward's wrists were being held down by a silver metal on the arm rests. I attempted to reach out and try to free him, but a pair of metal clasps grabbed my wrists and tied them to my own arm rests.

"Wha…?" I managed to say before something covered my mouth. I turned to look at Edward, hoping he was able to free himself.

And then my heart stopped. I could feel myself getting dizzy from the cloth on my mouth (which probably had chloroform on it), but I knew it was hopeless to resist when I saw Edward.

He was slumped over, a cloth on his mouth as well. His hair covered his eyes, but I knew they were closed. As my own lids became heavy, I felt tears spill down my face.

The only reason that Edward could be in that position would not be from passing out, because vampires couldn't sleep. The only logical explanation could be is that Edward was dead. I let the tears fall, thinking only of one word:

_Edward…_

And then I collapsed.

­­­­­­­

I could feel consciousness enter my mind, and I began to welcome it. I couldn't wait to wake up. I mean, I was with Edward Cullen, my true love, in New York City seeing an amazing musical, Jekyll and Hyde. I was sitting next to him in the front row, and the music was starting up…

Memories of what had happened flooded into my brain, and I gasped in my sleep.

_No… Edward…_

My eyes opened with a start. I sat up, adrenaline running through my veins. I then blinked as I saw the area I was in.

"What the hell…?" I finally said. This was NOT the Plymouth Theater.

Instead of seeing a stage in front of me, I saw that I was lying on a bed in an old, worn out tavern room. A set of worn curtains were pulled apart to show the cold, brisk night. The open window allowed wind to pour into the room, and I shivered at the cold breeze.

My arms instinctively wrapped around my body, and my hands rubbed up and down my bare arms…

Wait a minute. Wasn't I wearing sleeves?

I got up off of the bed and ran towards the giant mirror that was propped against the wall. I then screamed at what I saw.

In the reflection, there wasn't Bella Swan from Forks. No, this woman was nothing like Bella at all. This woman was… a prostitute?

She wore a black corset that made her chest look very desirable, instead of my body's natural no cleavage policy. Her stomach was covered by the corset's black silk material until her it met her curvy waist. This was another reason why this couldn't be me. My waist was no where NEAR as curvy as this woman's was. A red silk skirt spilled out until her knees, and a slit was on the skirt, reaching from her knee until the middle of her thigh, showing off a red and black garter. I would never, EVER wear a skirt like this, or a garter. The woman's legs were covered in black fish net stockings, and her feet adorned a pair of black high heels. There was no way in hell that this woman could be-

Her face. Oh my god. She had my face.

She had my face.

I reached out my hand, touching the mirror. The woman reached up too, her wavy, seductive brown hair moving in rhythm with her hand. Our hands touched, and I realized something.

Oh dear god. That seductive prostitute in the mirror was ME.

**Note from the Author**: Well, that's it for chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! P

X3 genners


End file.
